Space Case 6: The Rocket Man
The Rocket Man is the sixth episode of Power Rangers Star Chase and the fourty-sixth episode of The Destiny Wars Saga. Summary The Chasers make their way to the King Of Treasures, but land somewhere they'd rather not be Featured Planet: Unknown Desert Planet Plot The Chasers all nap, after nearly non stop fighting. Only Comet is up to pilot the ship. He begins to get angry at the fact that he's the one left piloting the ship, and that the others just merely rest. He blames Mirra for his problems as she's just using them as a means to an ends. "Hmph. How do I even know that this stupid Ion whatever is even worth what she says it worth?" He thinks He gets distracted and crashes the Star Chaser into the side of a mountain, jolting the entire cabin. Folks on the ground notice the Ship crash. The leader says "Chasers! They're here! Into position!" He thinks to himself "I shall not fail the Quil Empire's orders, I must destroy those criminals!" As Comet and Rocky wake up, they argue over the crash, as Rocky blames Comet's lack of concentration, and Comet blames the Chasers for leaving him to be on 24/7 flight duty. They notice Sapling a little banged up, and Comet goes to heal him, like a father would. Rocky doesn't understand this. "C'mon don't lose your head it'll heal-" "Lose my head?? It's an Infant Floraian Rocky! For Planetor's Sake, could you at least shut up?!" Comet says with a ramping up tone. Meanwhile, Rygor and Nova are scolded by Chaos again. This time Chaos has words for Nova instead. "Nova! As it stands, you are to inheirit my throne. But as of yett you've never proven yourself. Don't think because Mirra is fugitive doen't mean I won't hesitate to replace you as soon as I find her!" "Yes, father" Nova winces in sorrow. Rygor asks her what the meaning of that message was. "Chaos LOVES Mirra the most of his children. He made us fight, and Mirra always won. The losers? He mutilated us, to make us equal. I hate her with all my servos, and as soon as I find her, I will finally eliminate her!" Meanwhile, on the planet, Rocky and Comet continue to argue, but finally decide to move onto more important issues: reviving the chasers, and start up the ship again. As they do, A rocket comes in and destroys the ship. A ray captures the ship and the unconsious 3 in the ship, leaving Rocky Comet and Sapling stuck on the ground. A gian fist stikes Rocky down. "DIE CHASER SCUM!!!" He overpowers Rocky and Comet, causing the two to morph and fight back. Rocky shoots his Magnums, but the Enemy blocks them with his fists. Comet tries to use his own weapon, the Doombringer, a giant focket launher, but the warrior is still able to overcome it. "It seems we've come to an impasse. Hi, my name is Rocky." "I know who you are. You killed my best friend. For that you will surely die" He lunges at Rocky and Comet, but misses. "We never got your name though" Comet says as he and Rocky fly away "My name is Zerath. Star Captain Zerath. Remember that!" Rocky, Comet and Sapling hide in a cave, and begin to research using Rocky's pocket book. "The Pirate's Guide To The Galaxy" "Chapter 7: The Quil Empire's Star Captains" He reads. He goes though the chapter and lands on some info. "If you encounter a Star Captain, you are done for. They are the most ruthless of the Quil's warriors, and will hunt you like a game of cat and mouse in a tiny kennell. Run, and you'll run for the rest of your life. Defeat them, and you make an entire Empire angry at you. Get captured,..." Rocky reads "Get captured and what?" Comet asks. "Get captured, and become enslaved." Zerath wakes up the captured Chaser and begins to command them around. He shows them the deconstruction of the Star Chaser. and begins to taunt them. "Soon, you will pay for your crimes, Chasers." Meanwhile, Rocky and Comet are found, and are forced to escape. This happens three more times, showing how they will always be found. The three begin to bond after being forced together. They map out the planet and their rescue mission. "Hey Comet." "Yeah?" "Sorry for not caring about Sapling, UIt bugged you, and I was wrong." Rocky says "It's aight. Sorry about calling you out. We cool?" "Yeah, we cool." The three go on with the recovery mission and attack Zerath's base. They infiltrate and are able to save their friends. As they go to the Star Chaser, Zerath Finds them. "TODAY CHASERS YOU WILL SURELY DIE!" He attacks them, and overpowers them so easily. The five however combine their efforts and overwhlem him. Rocky readies his Double Chaser Magnums, and they fire at him, but it barely dents him. They fire again, but it doesnt stop him. "YOU"RE PUNY WEAPONS WON"T STOP THE VENGEANCE OF A QUIL STAR CAPTAIN!!! HAAHAHAHAH-" Zerath says before beign stomped. Sapling apparently reconstructed the Megazord using the reverse feature on the machine, and Used it to destroy Zerath. The 6 escape back into space. Debuts *Star Captain Zerath Trivia *'''Comics/Movie Counterpart: '''Avengers #347 *Star Log 9: Boom! The Rocket Men! (Chouranger Counterpart) Category:Power Rangers Star Chase